


This is a start of something new..

by kxdlola120



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Police, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxdlola120/pseuds/kxdlola120
Summary: When Kyungsoo has to check a college party that is not reported, what he doesn't expect to ind is a snarky student that quickly catches his interest.





	1. 1/2

The night started out slowly.

It was already 8PM when officer Do Kyungsoo arrived at the police station, cuffs dangling from his leather belt, along the holster that was almost always empty. He could see light being turned on in his office, signaling that his partner of two years was already in there. So he took a detour, grabbing two cups of Americano from the coffee stand in the lobby, along with couple of bagels that he knew Baekhyun loved, and strolled down the hall.

"Oh, Kyungsoo, you're here early." He was welcomed right from the door, not even sparing a moment to place everything down on the desk, when two strong arms patted his back, waiting for a hug to be given back.

"You'll have to stop with the PDA soon, Baek," Kyungsoo chuckled, hugging Baekhyun with one arm, holding his cup of coffee in the other. "People might think we're couple of lovers in here."

"Oh shuddup, you love me," Baekhyun was back at his desk, already munching on the strawberry coated donut. Totally not stereotypical. 

And just like that, they were once again back at it. Both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun have been working at the station for couple of years, becoming partners just two years ago, and becoming bestest friends ever since. Baekhyun's words. 

Kyungsoo enjoyed his job so much, always coming half an hour before his shift, at least. He won the Service Merit medal two years in a row, and recognition from the station's caption as well, so his professional life was going pretty well. One could say that he was happy with how things were in his life, but something was always missing.

Ever since his break-up with the previous partner of four years, he was alone. And it has been five years of lonely nights and only occasional hook-ups to remind him he still got it. Sure, there were failed attempts of Baekhyun to find him someone new, and someone according to his taste, but Kyungsoo was a master of finding even a single flaw in all of them. Even in their superior Joonmyun, who was nothing short of perfect, and who tried to hook up with the fellow officer, but failed drastically when Kyungsoo couldn't agree with his too perfect behavior.

So Kyungsoo, instead, focused on his work, and doing the job well, not thinking about endless possibilities to try once again, and maybe let loose sometimes. He was a healthy 27 years old male, after all, and had everything else accomplished. Everything but finding the true match.

"I'm bored," Baekhyun was currently spinning in his chair, staring at the ceiling with the usual frown. Kyungsoo glanced at him, giggling when the elder almost fell down from spinning too hard, before going back to his reports, and reports that other officers from the morning shift left behind.

"Why don't you go and try to hit on Chanyeol once again?" It was a mere provocation, anything to shut up Baekhyun and his antics, and judging by the death threat Kyungsoo got from the latter's eyes, he succeeded once again.

"How dare you, Kyung? How dare you to say that I am the one hitting on that giant? Have you seen me?" Vague motion from his head to his lap, "I'm nothing but perfect, and that fool should be all over this, instead..."

"So, nothing new then?"

"No!" Baekhyun groaned loudly, getting up from his chair and walking out with a frown on his pretty face. Heading to the poor detective's office, probably. 

Kyungsoo chuckled once Baekhyun's voice boomed a loud 'Hello there, Channie,' before trailing off and totally fading into the background of the busy station.

Just as he leaned back, taking the last sheet of paper and placing it in the manila folder of dealt with reports, his radio buzzed from his back pocket, making him sit up properly. 

"Officer Do here, what's the problem?"

"Officer Do, this is dispatcher of Jongno District. We seem to be having a problem of some unreported college party that's happening at the Daehangno street at the moment. Could you go and check it out?" Came the female voice from the radio, as Kyungsoo checked the address with her once again, before nodding to everything that she said, already picking up his jacket.

"Me and my partner, Officer Byun, are on our way right now, and Byun! We have to go," Kyungsoo shouted from the entrance, going back to their parking lot and climbing into their police car, the equipment already on his hips. Baekhyun's head popped out couple of minutes afterwards, dragging his jacket along the concrete, trying to tide everything up on his belt. "I'm coming, mom! Don't need to yell," 

"Get in, we have to shut down a party in the college street,"

"We're going to a party?!" Baekhyun was buckled in the car the moment Kyungsoo started driving off into the night, allowing him just enough time to get everything ready, including calling their station to confirm that the two of them are on the job. 

"We're not going there to party, Baek. We're going to shut it down, and try not to arrest anyone for that matter," Kyungsoo drifted along the corner to the left, driving carefully between busy streets of Seoul, listening to Baekhyun's rambling about Kyungsoo being a mom, who didn't know how to party anymore. 

Once he checked for the address once again—even though he remembered it quite well, since this was the District of all college student's dorms and houses after all—he turned to the next street, both of them being welcomed with loud, bass music, penetrating the quiet atmosphere of the street.

"You wait for me by the car, and I'll go to find the owner or caretaker of the house." Baekhyun confirmed with his partner, before getting out of the car, being followed by Kyungsoo in tow. They nodded to each other, Baekhyun putting on his serious face and then disappearing into the over-packed house, leaving Kyungsoo to wait for him at the foot of the entrance stairs. 

Baekhyun was always better at dealing with people, no matter what their age was, or the problem they had. He was there to yell at people when needed, to make them squirm under his piercing gaze or to arrest them when the brave souls didn't want to cooperate. And Kyungsoo was there for other jobs; jobs that didn't include that much people-business, and then to take care of the reports and all that boring paper work when Baekhyun was done once again. 

Just as he walked around, and had to come back to the entrance of the two-storied house when the tall fence stopped him to see beyond the front yard, a snarky voice stopped his look-around.

"Hey, shorty," Kyungsoo turned around, seeing a couple—of what he assumed they were—students sitting on the steps and concrete handrails of the stairs, all of them laughing at him. "Why are you cops always there to ruin the fun?" The same voice piped in once again, and this time Kyungsoo could spot the culprit, a boy who was sitting alone on the left handrail, on the opposite side of his friends. 

"And why do you think we're here to ruin the fun?" Kyungsoo leaned back on the front hood of the police car, folding his arms on his chest. He was trying to look intimidating, or at least authoritatively in the eyes of some teenagers that looked like they weren't even teenagers in the first place. Seriously, what were they feeding them today? 

"Why would you be here, then?" The boy spoke up once again, obviously not scared of Kyungsoo and his stance, and being the spokesman of the bunch. Kyungsoo raised a brow at him, tilting his head just slightly, finding it amusing that this boy dared to speak in the first place. 

"Maybe we're here to party with you? Or maybe we're here to raid all of you and arrest the ones without their ID cards," A smile broke on Kyungsoo's face when the students that were laughing just moments ago blanked out, hiding their faces and coughing to cover up for their fear. Everyone was trying to carry on with their previous talk, excluding the snarky mouth, that dared to speak once again.

"Do it then! Come on, check if anybody is having their IDs with them, and then check if anyone is having some illegal drugs on them, too." He was wearing a smirk instead of a previous teasing smile, boring deeply in Kyungsoo's eyes, that the man himself felt something pulling his knees to buckle down. But his stance was back on, with hands folded tightly on his chest, as he slipped down the hood, walking up to him.

"Don't mind if I do,"

"Jongin, man, what are you doing? Stop!" Somebody yelled from the back, the boy's eyes flicking at the voice for a second, before looking back at Kyungsoo once again. 

"Do you want me to turn around and prop my hands on the wall for you, Officer?" The boy—Jongin—talked once again, as Kyungsoo climbed the first concrete step, not going further than that. Jongin stood up, a lot taller from Kyungsoo from the top step, Kyungsoo seeing that he was taller than him however, even with them standing on the same level. But he got a handful of teasing boys in his lifetime, and this one wasn't even that brazen after all. 

Jongin turned around to prop his hands on the concrete pillar next to the steps, glancing back at Kyungsoo over his shoulder. "Do you like the view, Officer? Do you like seeing me helpless, at your mercy?" Kyungsoo was still looking at him, but something like a shiver ran down his spine at the boy's position. And who knew that his title could sound so good, coming from those pouty lips. 

"Do you want me to bend down, so you could take a better look at me?" Jongin did everything that he said, leaving Kyungsoo and rest of the crowd to stare back at his bravery. "Or do you want me to spread them apart so that you could get in deeper and closer?"

"Why don't you shut up and let me do my job," Kyungsoo snapped back, keeping his voice under control, but feeling his mouth going dry at the sight in front of him. Jongin's tight jeans spread along his plump ass and delicious thighs, made Kyungsoo's ones to constrict around his lap. And the boy even dared to wiggle his butt in the air, smirking at Kyungsoo's reaction. 

"I know something else that you could do—" Jongin snapped back upright, peeling himself off the pillar and taking a slow walk down the stairs. When he was on the same step as Kyungsoo, the height difference perfect for him to lean down just enough to graze Kyungsoo's earlobe and whisper softly,

"—Me!"

"That's it!" Kyungsoo snapped back to reality, ignoring shiver that grazed the goosebumps along his exposed skin and took off his cuffs from the belt. "Turn around, you're under arrest for obstructing the police officer in doing his official duty." Kyungsoo knew that he needed to say a lot more that they taught him in times like this, but he was seeing red in front of his eyes, and needed to get out of here as soon as possible. 

So he locked Jongin in the back seat of their police car, with handcuffs adorning his wrists, and then taking a deep breath before sitting on the passenger seat in the front.

"Name!" He was strict, short, voice dripping with venom, even shutting down the snarky comments that were there just moments ago.

"Kim Jongin," The boy whispered from the back seat, not even believing his bad luck. 

"Age?" Kyungsoo dribbled down on the sheet of paper everything that Jongin said, writing down his address and in what year of college he was in. It turned out that Jongin was 22, so not that much younger than himself, but still with much more provocativeness and courage than Kyungsoo has ever had. 

"Am I really being arrested?" They sat there for maybe five minutes, in total silence, Kyungsoo collecting his thoughts and trying not to look at the review mirror and catch Jongin's eyes already on him. 

"Yes!" 

"Oh..." Jongin was silent once again, fiddling with his cuffs behind his back, not trying to get out, just to have something to do in the meantime. Kyungsoo was reading the report for the hundredth time already, not even seeing what was written. Instead he was dying to lock the eyes with the boy in the back seat, and maybe get lost in those orbs. And he dared to glance at the mirror once again, seeing Jongin already staring at him. 

Who was he kidding? He couldn't stop his eyes from boring back at Jongin and his face, too good not to look at. Jongin was really handsome, and really pretty too, if you asked just anybody there. But there was something more to those eyes, that made Kyungsoo's voice get caught in his throat, making him uncomfortably squirm in the seat once again.

"Have you had any other plans for your future, other than being a police officer?" Suddenly, Jongin spoke up again, startling Kyungsoo who was busy ogling the younger through the mirror. 

"Huh?" 

"I mean, I want to be a doctor once I finish college, but I have other dreams, you know.."

"Why are you saying me all this?" Kyungsoo closed his manila folder, turning around unconsciously to face the other male in the car. "I just arrested you, you know?" 

"I know, but..." Jongin stopped there, meeting Kyungsoo's eyes for a brief moment, before looking down and fiddling with his cuffs some more. He looked bothered for a second, biting his lower plump lip, before breaking into a huge smile that cut all air supply to Kyungsoo's lungs. "I'm sorry for downing the mood here.. And I'm sorry for being rude and disrespectful towards you back there," He pointed back to the front stairs with his eyes. "I was just being bored out of my mind, and I wanted to have some fun, you know?"

"That's not the reason to interrupt a police officer in the middle of his job." Kyungsoo wished there wasn't a metal partition in the middle of the seats, wanting nothing more than to rake his hands through the soft looking curls that swayed on top of Jongin's head as the boy laughed softly, his eyes crinkling at the corners. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry for that, but.." He trailed off, not knowing how to finish his sentence, looking up to Kyungsoo for something in return. 

When Kyungsoo softly exhaled, nodding to the younger that it's okay, that he's forgiven for being young and stupid, did he start smiling once again, flashing his perfect smile back at the dazed officer. 

"Thank you, officer..."

"Do! Officer Do." Kyungsoo tapped his metal name tag with the fore finger, still sitting rather uncomfortably in the front seat, with his body twisted to look back at the boy. 

"But I can call you..?" Jongin was smirking once again, trailing off for Kyungsoo to finish. But he was having none of that.

"You can call me Officer Do! And that's enough!"

"Meanie.." Jongin chuckled at the back, but still not breaking the eye-contact with the rather smoking hot police officer that just played hard to get. 

"Well, if you don't want to say me your name, then you can call me—" He looked at the roof of the car, like looking in the distance and thinking, but clearly making a pause for the effect. "—You can call me... whenever!" And he really did burst out laughing his head off at the lame joke, that turned out not to be a joke after all.

"Yeah, very funny," Kyungsoo tried to turn around and walk out of the car, but Jongin tried to stop him. 

"No, I'm serious! You have my phone number written there in your little notebook, and you can call me whenever you're free to hang out," Kyungsoo could hear him softly yelling since the front door to the passenger seat was still opened, as he walked back to the back door, opening it up with his keys. 

"And why should I do that?" He pulled Jongin out of the car, pushing him to the car so that he could unlock his handcuffs, and let him go back to the party. He didn't really want to arrest him in the first place, he just wanted to scare him a little bit, and then let him go, teach him a lesson about his long and loose tongue. 

"Because people say this mouth can do magic and you're really cute when pretending to be angry," Jongin massaged his wrists, as if he was being sore from the cold metal that covered them for about ten minutes, like he had seen in the movies, looking him up and down. 

"You should get back to the party, before I really arrest you and lock you up in the station for the night," Kyungsoo slammed the door closed with a loud thud, pushing the boy out of his comfort zone. But just as Jongin scoffed, rolling his eyes at the goody-two-shoes that Officer Do was obviously being right now, he leaned down, testing his chances with the elder once again.

"If you ever want to have some fun, hit me up." And just like that, Jongin walked away back to the house where party was still in full blast, swaying his hips for a good measure for Kyungsoo to see. And damn, did he put up a quite good show of that. 

And where in the God's name was Baekhyun when you needed him?!

 

~*~

 

Baekhyun was obviously being a brat right now, since Kyungsoo had to go in the house and personally drag his partner out of it, and away from the beer pong game that he was just winning. 

So they were back at the station, with nothing to record, and no report to hand in. Kyungsoo was still clutching at the sheet of paper with Jongin's data, reading it over and over, even remembering his phone number by heart. 

There was something different with the way the younger talked to him back at the party. For the most of the times, people and generally males he was interested in, were kind of scared of him and his cold demeanor. 

Sure, he knew how to smile, or even crack some jokes, but people always misunderstood his stare as something malicious and angry. Even Baekhyun commented sometimes that he should start wearing glasses because of his bad sight, or do something else, since he was scaring even birds in the park. How did the elder think of that—since they rarely go around the park—he didn't know. 

But with Jongin, with him was different, since the younger wasn't scared of him. Wasn't even intimidating. And that was a new one. 

"Hello, Kyungie-poo, what you doing?" Baekhyun was back from the bathroom, plopping unceremoniously back at his desk. 

"Why are you here and not filling out the report from the previous arrest?" Kyungsoo asked, folding his manila folder from the domestic violence case they got a call for after leaving the college party where he had met Jongin. 

"Dunno, I can't focus on that right now," Baekhyun shrugged, looking through the glass window of their office, and pass the rows of tables, obviously looking for the poor Chanyeol that was probably hiding from him. Kyungsoo chuckled, taking his coat off the rack and stepping outside, ignoring Baekhyun and his sleazy winks at the general direction of one Detective's office. 

"Oh, hi!" Somebody bumped into him on his way out, and it turned out it was the man of the hour. "Do you know where, um.. he-he um, I mean— If you don't then— I mean.." 

"Baekhyun is in the office. Alone!" Kyungsoo chuckled as Chanyeol bowed down out of respect, and scurried down the hall to their shared office. 

After couple of minutes of some of his colleagues stopping him and asking some random things about the cases they dealt with, Kyungsoo stepped outside of the station, going for the bench that was on the other side of the road, across from the station building. 

He needed some time alone, to clear his mind and to sort out his thoughts. Kyungsoo loved those moments where he was able to enjoy the silence and go over things that had happened that day. 

But after trying to think about the latest case they had to work on, Jongin's face was everything that he could think of. 

He agreed with himself, back in the car even, that the college student was good looking, stunningly even, so there was that to think about. He seemed witty and clever, even, and Kyungsoo felt a pull of something unfamiliar in his chest. 

But that was that, right? He couldn't go back and talk to Jongin ever again, since he was a police officer that wanted to arrest him for obstructing his job. Not some youngster that needed new friends, and was sly enough to be easy-going and laid-back with new people in his life. 

There was a lot of things he wasn't, and Jongin obviously had and was, so there was that too. 

But...

As a police officer, he was able to go and check upon Jongin, and see if he got home safely. Surely, he had his address and phone number, so why not? It's not like he's stepping over some boundaries, since his job is to make sure everybody in town was being safe and sound. Yeah, that's a good argument. 

He's going to finish his shift, and check upon him. Yeah, that's right. He could do that, at least. Besides, the boy was living in the loud and somehow dangerous area of the town, and if Jongin was drunk and not careful enough, someone could've take advantage of him. Yeah, that's the right reason to go and see him again. 

Totally valid. 

 

~*~

 

But...

What Kyungsoo wasn't thinking about was that his shift was ending at 3AM every night, and that wasn't really good hours to visit anyone, for that matter.

And he realized that once he was parked in his own car in front of Jongin's apartment building, still clad in his police uniform, minus the belt with the equipment. 

He could see that the building was mostly in the dark, except that one window that was still casting a light coming from the apartment, and he was really hoping that that was the Jongin's room and that the boy was still awake in this unholy hour. Not to mention that he was back from the party too.

So he stepped outside his car, straightening his uniform jacket and going for the intercom beside the building entrance. He checked his reflection in the door window, fixing up his hair as he waited for a Number 23 to answer the buzzing. 

"Hello?" Suddenly a voice piped in, making him almost jump out of his skin. He couldn't say whether this was Jongin's voice, so he hoped for the best.

"Um.." Get yourself together! "Is this Kim Jongin?"

"Who's asking?" A tired voice came through, clearing up for Kyungsoo that this was indeed a bad idea in the first place.

"This is Officer Do, and I'm here to check upon you.. Yeah, that's why," He didn't need to explain his visit, but something was pulling his nervous strings, making him almost sick to the stomach for being here so late. 

But a boisterous laugh somehow calmed his nerves, coming from the intercom, before it switched back to Jongin's soothing voice. 

"Well, nice to have you here Officer Do. Come on in," The door buzzed open, so Kyungsoo pushed it forward and started climbing up the stairs without another word. Jongin was probably waiting him by the door, by now, since he took a little longer to climb up to the fourth floor, breathing deeply, and almost getting light-headed from the act itself. 

"Well, hello there," Jongin opened up the door to his apartment, even without him knocking. He was smiling under his nose, putting a stray of lock behind his ear, as he pushed the door open for Kyungsoo to enter. "Welcome to the Kim's residence. May I take your coat, Mr. Do?" And Kyungsoo was feeling butterflies just from that, peeling off his uniform jacket and handing it to the smiling Jongin who was still in the same clothes from the party.

"Kyungsoo," He started out nervously, "Just call me Kyungsoo,"

"Kyungsoo," Jongin repeated after him, the name rolling off the plump lips like pouring honey. Kyungsoo nodded more to clear his head, than to confirm the younger.

"You can come in, you know? I don't bite," And if Jongin's smirk wasn't doing things to him, the followed wink was driving him insane. 

Kyungsoo followed the younger to the living room, sitting at the loveseat in mayonnaise color, and trying to listen to whatever was Jongin saying from the kitchen.

"... And the party was such a bust, but then I found this middle school friend that I haven't seen for some time, and we talked all night," He came back with some juice in two cups, placing it on the coffee table in front of Kyungsoo, before sitting down beside him, too close for a personal space, "And that's why I got back home a little bit over ten minutes ago, so good timing."

Kyungsoo just nodded, fiddling with his fingers on his lap, not knowing what or how to speak for that matter. Jongin was smelling so good this close, and he was just an arm reach from him, siting too close in the damn loveseat that Kyungsoo already grew to hate.

"So.. What brings you here in this hour, Kyungsoo?" Jongin leaned back, sitting on his right thigh more, twisting his body to look better at the officer that still hasn't said a single word.

"Well, I wanted to check upon you, you know.. To see if you have arrived home safely, and... stuff.." He didn't stumble over his words, and Kyungsoo was happy for that. But his breathing picked up a speed, when Jongin leaned down on the backrest, laying down on his folded arm, looking up to him through his long eyelashes. 

"Isn't that too nice of you, hmm?" He chuckled lightly, picking up a single strand of blue string from Kyungsoo's collar, playing with it. He was closer than before, almost breathing down Kyungsoo's neck, and the man was losing a battle.

"So now that you're here, and we're both really pumped up from the previous events, and... you're still in your police uniform—which is really delicious-looking, just so you know—what should we do?" Jongin leaned down even more, his lips grazing Kyungsoo's cheek ever so lightly. 

"I—"

"And I wanted to maybe play with myself, since I didn't hook-up with anybody at the party, and I'm so bored to play with myself alone, so..."

"You can, and I'll—"

"Oh, will you just shut up and kiss me?" 

Jongin was in his lap faster that Kyungsoo could pick him up and place him there, already kissing inside of Kyungsoo's mouth. He tasted of alcohol and something sweet and addictive, that the elder couldn't stop licking and tasting it some more. 

"When you said good times, I didn't really think about this," Kyungsoo commented, pulling Jongin's shirt off his torso and throwing it somewhere behind them. He couldn't stop himself now, even if he tried it.

"You could always stop me and ruin the perfect opportunity to have the best orgasm in your life," Jongin smugly commented, pulling his face closer, kissing everything his mouth could reach. Kyungsoo gasped as a hot tongue dipped bellow his chin, teeth nipping the column of his neck, all the way to the dip of the unblemished skin. 

Jongin was a master of those sucks and bites, his lips mouthing at the junction of his neck, leaving pink marks that were sure to blossom to pretty red a couple of hours from now. And Kyungsoo couldn't wait enough to see his work.

"I don't usually do this.. This early into a—" Kyungsoo didn't know how to finish, his chest heaving with every wet kiss Jongin left along his exposed skin. The younger unbuttoned three buttons of his uniform shirt, silently thanking for the elder not wearing undershirt. His tongue slipped down bellow his collar bones, biting the bone slightly, leaving Kyungsoo trembling in his arms. 

"Shall we take care of this little buddy over here?" The younger dragged his hips down, and over the prominent tent on Kyungsoo's tight black slacks, moaning at the feeling of feeling the hardness on his clothed skin. "And then we can talk about this.." He winked when Kyungsoo stayed breathless, rolling into his lap once again, before kissing him feverishly, biting into his mouth hard. 

He slipped past his lap, bumping his knees softly on the carpeted floor, and already picking up the zipper that shined under the light of his living room. "Care to share this with me?" Jongin nipped at the zipper with his tongue, dragging the hot muscle over the bulge, teasing the man some more.

Kyungsoo was quick to pull the zipper down and release his member of the constrict prison his pants created, leaving Jongin to do the rest of the job. And the younger was more than happy to nudge at his member once again, inhaling the sweet, intoxicated musk smell, before licking a stripe over the boxers. 

Not wanting to agitate the elder some more, he pulled down the pants, pooling it around Kyungsoo's ankles, still not taking the boxers off. 

"You know.." There was a single finger, tracing down his hairless legs, going around the thighs, before dipping down between his intimate parts, tickling the skin on his inner thigh, "I had this fantasy about this strong, tough man.."

"Oh, yeah?" Kyungsoo was breathless, not hearing anything else than Jongin, not seeing anything else other than the man kneeling between his legs, his senses going into overdrive.

"Yeah..." Jongin trailed off, not tearing his eyes off the elder, bathing himself in his over-blown pupils. His finger danced across the stiff member, before slipping past the hem of the boxers, lifting it up and snapping the material back on Kyungsoo's navel. "Yeah, and in this fantasy, this man loves to make me moan and beg for him to do whatever he wants with me.."

Jongin smirks widely, even bating his long eyelashes at Kyungsoo and adding just something more to the mass of sexual frustration to the elder's basket, like licking his bottom lip, taking it between his teeth. "And that man, also, takes me raw and deep, tearing me up, but still loving me so tenderly.. But rough, do you get me?"

"You're a bit overdressed, so take your clothes off," And Kyungsoo knows exactly what Jongin is thinking about, when the younger groans and stands up to carry the order. "Ease, there..." He adds when Jongin starts stripping his pants harshly. "Unbutton them slowly, yeah, just like that.." 

Jongin turns around, slipping two fingers in his waistband and pushes the jeans down, staying only in his boxers. "You like what you see?" He's still turning his back to Kyungsoo who pushes himself up, sitting in the eye-line with the sight in front of him. 

He places his hands at the small of Jongin's back, feeling his skin hot and tender under his rough, working-everyday hands. Not daring to break the silence, his lips do the voiceless speaking, as he leans in some more, coming in contact with the olive skin that's glistening under the light, kissing the dimples on his lower back. Jongin's breath hitches at the contact, but he's not daring to move.

It's far too intimate for knowing someone just for a day, but Kyungsoo feels daring enough to try something for the first time. So he slips his fingers under the fabric, dragging it slowly over Jongin's plump ass, getting flustered at the goosebumps that appear on the dark skin. 

"Soo.." Jongin's trails off, feeling exposed, but the good kind, the way he's never felt it before. And Gosh, when Kyungsoo kisses his left ass-cheek, kneading the right one, he keens loudly, pushing his bottom more to the elder's face. "...Please.."

And Kyungsoo smirks at the reaction, pulling the boxers off completely, and leaving the younger naked. He couldn't rein now, having the perfect globes in his hands, feeling the soft texture under his velvety touch. He kneads the softness, spreading them apart and exposing the pink hole, making Jongin inhale sharply at the cold air that slaps him. 

But Kyungsoo is quick to oblige, lowering his head and licking a wet stripe from Jongin's balls, all the way to the dimples on his back. And he swore he heard Jongin cursing under his breath, oiling his acts some more, before he dips down once again, nipping over the tight ring of muscles. 

Jongin writhes above him, pushing ever so lightly at the tongue that dances around his hole, but still not taking it further. He's so hot and bothered by now, wanting nothing more than to ride this man until he's dripping, and just as he wants to express his thoughts, Kyungsoo probes into him, the tongue slipping pass the ring, before dipping in again and again, leaving him only capable of moaning.

"Oh, my, God!" Jongin moans loudly, his knees buckling down, and almost dropping him to the floor. He falls before him, however, finding his coffee table in the perfect height to lean on it, exposing even more to Kyungsoo. The man only chuckles deeply as Jongin bends over for him, plunging deeper and deeper with every thrust of his tongue, flicking it under the velvet walls, sucking around the rim. 

"Shit! This is perfect!" Jongin's back curves in front of him, Kyungsoo taking the chance to feel more of his skin, as he drags feathery touches along his spine, his tongue never stopping fucking him open. Jongin shivers under his touch, pushing his ass more to his face. "Please, please, please.." He begs for more, not even knowing for what, only wanting to feel more of the man that's eating him out. And the elder is throbbing in his boxers, but still keeping his wishes under check.

He pushes one dry finger along the entrance, pushing it deep and curling at the end. Jongin curses under his breath, not minding the dry drag of the digit, or when Kyungsoo slaps his cheek as a reward for taking it so good. Kyungsoo pushes another finger in, scissoring them immediately, nipping at the red cheek that jiggles with every thrust. 

Jongin's moans are wanton sighs and requests for more, deeper, harder, more! So Kyungsoo curls the fingers until Jongin shivers at the pain, pulling them out and licking at the raw skin to ease the sting. Jongin is out of the breath, laughing breathlessly at the insert of another finger along the wet tongue, gyrating his hips along with it. 

"Have you ever had your ass eaten out?" Kyungsoo drops the formality, feeling his fantasies being awaken up and being relished at the moment. Jongin shakes his head above him, looking over his shoulder and into his eyes. "If I knew this was so deity, I would— fuck!" And he hisses as Kyungsoo plunges his tongue deeper, pushing two fingers in along it, thrusting them in a different rhythm. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Jongin is almost kneeling down on the floor, not bearing it enough to stay up. He could see stars behind his eyelids, breathing heavily, his chest raising and falling. 

Kyungsoo sloths his tongue between the two fingers, plunging them deeper and finally breaking Jongin's stance. 

"Fuck me! Right now!" He's turning around fast, pushing Kyungsoo to lay back on the loveseat and quickly sitting down on his lap. There's no moment in between, when Jongin kisses him fiercely, taking his breath away. And it's messy and a little bit painful when the younger bites his lower lip, sucking on his tongue afterwards, but that only adds fuel to Kyungsoo's arousal. 

"I need you, please.." Thinking that Jongin would beg him, after everything that has happened that day, makes something swell in Kyungsoo's chest, taking control of the situation. 

"How do you want me, baby?" And he allows it to slip out, only when Jongin moans at his lips kissing down his cheek and over his jawline to his throat. He's too drunk to care, too drunk on lust to think straight, pushing down on Kyungsoo's lap. 

"Ha-hard, ah! and deep.. Please— Please, Kyungsoo—" Kyungsoo drags his fingers down, playing with darker, erect nubs, flicking them with his thumbs. His tongue is back in Jongin's mouth, kissing away his distress, as his hands slips pass Jongin's hips, and around to his globes, spreading them widely. He can't get enough of soft skin dripping in his palms, overwhelmed when Jongin scraps his biceps with dull nails, having to release it somewhere. 

"Suit yourself." And Jongin is climbing off his lap to pull the boxers off, quickly climbing up and sitting at the exposed cock, that slits between his ass-cheeks.  

"Fuck, how are you so big?" He's thrusting slowly, dragging along the length, wanting it to stretch him open, but not wanting this to end so quickly. Kyungsoo kisses him breathlessly, pushing his legs around him and massaging the thick thighs that keeps him down. 

"Are you ready, baby?" Jongin nods at his question, mind blown out by everything that has happened so far. He's fast to kneel up, allowing Kyungsoo to grab his stiff length and perches upon it. 

"I— Fuck!" Jongin's moves falters, as he starts sitting down on the hot muscle, gnashing his teeth at the intrusion. "Holly shit, that's a mouthful," And his smirk is back as he sits down all the way in, impaling himself on Kyungsoo's cock. 

"That's what she said," Kyungsoo picks up a sleazy comment, deciding to wipe that smirk off Jongin's pretty face. So he circles his hips, pushing deeper than his member has already went, surprising Jongin.

"Fuck! A little heads-up would be nice," But he grabs Kyungsoo's shoulders for leverage, leaving moon crescents in his pearly skin with his nails, picking up a speed and meeting his thrusts. 

It's not too long for him to start bouncing up and down, earning grunts and praises from Kyungsoo, as the man guides his hips down, leaving imprints on the wet skin from perspiration. Jongin drags his cock out, leaving only the tip in, all snuggled upon his warmth, before he jumps down, impaling himself once again to the brim. 

"You're so good, baby. Yeah, that's right, keep going.." Kyungsoo comments, enjoying at the light blush that spreads along Jongin's neck, swallowing his cheeks as well. "You're so perfect for me, baby—so perfect!" And he smiles, wide and honest, making Jongin's breath halting, his rhythm breaking. 

"Stop doing that!" He complains, stilling in his lap, and breathing heavily. His bangs are plastered on his forehead, lips bee-stung, light red grazing his cheeks and Kyungsoo has never seen somebody so beautiful. 

So he asks just to be sure, "What?"

"That!" Jongin points to his face, as he starts to bounce up and down once again, slowly, more sensually this time, "Smiling and looking at me like that.. It makes me—it makes me—"

"What? What does it make you, baby?" Kyungsoo interrupts, switching them over, and pushing Jongin to lay back on the loveseat. It's just enough for him lay down to his hips, where Kyungsoo picks him up and basically breaks him in two, fitting his legs over his folded thighs. "Tell me, Jongin.."

"It's— Nothing! Just—" And the younger pushes him up, kissing Kyungsoo squarely on the lips, not daring to talk about anything else. And Kyungsoo understands, pushing all those stray feelings aside, and picking up the pace once again.

"Come on, fuck me like you mean it," Snarky Jongin is back, making Kyungsoo chuckle, as he fucks him open, pushing the younger's head with each thrust forward. He can't keep his eyes off the perfection that Jongin seems to be, with his hairless navel, taunt muscles on his stomach and perky nipples that penetrates the pure caramel of his torso. 

All the way to his blemished and marked neck, licked upon from the man that's struck down with the boy that rolls his hips down, holding his legs apart for Kyungsoo to enjoy the view some more. So he slips out, "You're so gorgeous,"

His thrusts don't slow down, bathing in Jongin's panting and wanton moans, coarsely telling Kyungsoo to go deeper, harder, faster! 

And Kyungsoo leans down, hips never faltering, taking Jongin's brown bud between his lips, hot tongue flicking at it. Jongin curses loudly, senses going into the over-drive and he's so close, he could feel the tight pull at his stomach, could feel the pool heating up, being ready to explode.

He pulls Kyungsoo up to face him, his hot breath hitting his lips, before those plump fleshes kisses his jaw line, licking all the way up to his lips, leaving him once again breathless when two pair of lips meet in the middle.

Kyungsoo pulls him off the loveseat, not pulling out yet again and pushes him around until Jongin is facing his coffee table once again, grabbing at the expanse of dark wood for leverage. 

"Fuck, you're so tight." Kyungsoo comments at his neck, kissing the back of it, before his hands grabs his hips harshly, the hot muscle inside of him throbbing. He's pushing deeper with each thrust, fucking him from the back.

"Please," He doesn't need to beg anymore, Kyungsoo dragging his member out, relishing in the crown that's hidden, before slamming back inside. He can't stop gyrating his hips in swish movements, almost toppling Jongin over the table with deep drags of his hips, earning loud yelps from the man himself.

"Oh fuck, shit, fuck—" Jongin is far too gone to care about being too loud, never been fucked this good before, not even daring to touch his leaking member, wanting to come just from Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo himself.

"Look at you, baby.. Leaking 'cause of me, leaking just from my cock," He says, slapping the red ass-cheek in front, not tearing his eyes off the curve of Jongin's back, his head thrown back. 

And indeed, his cock splutters a bit with every thrust, down on his spotless table, as Jongin moans with a very harsh slap. "Just for you, Officer, just for you," He looks back over his shoulder, smirking as Kyungsoo moans at the nickname. 

"Nobody fucks you like I do!"

"Nobody! Nobody fucks me like you do, nobody—oh fuck!" Kyungsoo changes the angle, hitting his prostate dead-on, dragging a loud and high-pitched moans from Jongin. "Fuck, there! There, please—there—" 

Kyungsoo grunts as his blunt head hits the bundle of nerves, feeling his finish near. "I'm close, baby, so close 'cause of you!" 

"Fuck! I can't—" And Jongin splutters, looking over his shoulder and directly to Kyungsoo's eyes, drinking the sight of the man well-spent form, with his eyes darkly looking back at him, lips pulled up in a tight sneer. 

"Come baby, come for me!" Kyungsoo orders, pushing his hips deepest for the last thrust, releasing his load with a bliss traveling his veins, clogging his foggy mind. He sees white behind his eyelids, and it's enough to see Jongin dripping over the table to make him hard again.

His breathing comes back after a couple of moments, but vanishes just as fast as Jongin pulls at his cock just once, coming in stripes of white all over his pristine coffee table. Spasms hit his body, making him shiver, still snugging Kyungsoo's cock, relishing in the warmth sipping through his ring of muscles. 

"That—that was—the best—"

"The best orgasm ever! Yeah.." Kyungsoo slips out, sitting back at the loveseat and pulling Jongin to his lap too. The younger curls over his naked chest, tucking his head under the elder's chin and closes his eyes. Both of them are too well spent to even think about the mess they've made, and about everything they need to take care of. 

For now, being in each other arms is enough. 

"Soo?" And there's the nickname again.

"Yeah?" Kyungsoo nods for Jongin to speak, seeing him embarrassed and unsure of what to say, as the younger bites his lip in concentration. He looks so much younger like this, and Kyungsoo wants to shield him from the rest of the world.

"Um.. Can— Can I ask you something?" Jongin plucks at the invincible dust on Kyungsoo's collar bone, not meeting his eyes.

"Of course you can, baby." And that only, is enough for Jongin's smile to break widely, once again taking Kyungsoo's breath away. Their eyes lock, with Kyungsoo's answer already at the tip of his tongue, ready to spill out after Jongin's question.

"Can this not be a one-time thing only?" And Kyungsoo kisses him there and then, licking into the warmth of his mouth, making Jongin giggle once they break apart for breathing. 

"It can be whatever you want.. But first—" And Jongin is being picked up bridal style, being carried down the only hall that's connected to the living room and then to his room—Jongin's dares him to guess his bedroom door, but Kyungsoo picks it right from the first attempt—and then down to his bed. 

And they explore each other couple of more times, as the Sun is already high up in the sky, beaming down on the start of something new.


	2. Bonus!~

"Station, this is officer Do Kyungsoo, we have a problem on the upper East side, over."

"Officer Do Kyungsoo, this is Station, what seems to be the problem?"

"Officer Byun Baekhyun here. There was a gunshot heard from the neighborhood, so we went to check it. But there seems that the house in question is void of anyone. Over!"

"We're sending back-up in a bit. Stay put, over!"

Kyungsoo belted his radio, turning around to face the house again. His partner did the same, and with no other words, they waited.

They arrived fifteen minutes ago, following the report from one of the neighbors about the possible domestic violence that resulted in a gun being triggered. Once they were sure that it was safe for the rest of the next-door neighbors for now, they walked around the house, stopping to knock on the front door in an attempt to check the noise further.

But when there was no answer from the other side, they tried the window, getting the same answer.

"I think we need a back-up for this one," Baekhyun had said, and Kyungsoo agreed. Domestic violence was a serious case in their work, and there were cases when things got out of hand when brave police officers tried to deal with the situation on their hand with nobody to cover for them.

So being safe rather than sorry, they had called their Station, waiting for the second team to arrive. But when the car pulled up, they were confused.

"Channie? What are you doing here?" Baekhyun was the first to get out of the car, stopping at the hood of the second one, waiting for the driver to cut the engine. When Chanyeol's partner exited instead, raising his eyebrows at Baekhyun and his antics, he quickly composed himself, correcting to 'Detective Yeol' and then to 'Errr Detective Park!' and all the while blushing to the roots of his hair.

Kyungsoo stayed behind, chuckling at his partner, as Chanyeol's partner crossed over to him, patting him on the back, "Officer Do, what seems to be the problem?"

"Officer Oh, we got a complain about a gunshot firing and we came to check."

"It's good you waited for us," Chanyeol stepped closer to the road, but not before whispering softly 'Hey, Baek,' only for the said male to hear it. But not really because both Kyungsoo and his partner rolled their eyes, focusing back on the house.

"Okay, then let's get this over with!" And following Officer Oh, Kyungsoo crossed the road.

 

~*~

 

"So what exactly happened?"

"It was a prank call, apparently."

"The house was mostly empty, but we did find two kids in a.. err.."

"They were having sex, Sir. Why can't you say it, Kyung?" Baekhyun smirked, slitting his eyes over to Chanyeol who was laughing in his hand.

"Shut up!" Kyungsoo turned back to their Chief, asking if they had to write this report too. 

"Unfortunately, you have to! It's the rules, I don't make them." The Chief closed his arms, shooing them out, ignoring the groans and exasperated sighs that left his office too. They came back just minutes before, going for the Chief's office as soon as they crossed the threshold of the Station, dictating what they had found at the scene.

Or what they hadn't found at the scene, that is.

"I can't believe we have to write this one too.. I mean, it was a prank call, right? Why do we need to write it?" Baekhyun talked loudly, ducking his head when the Chief glared at his through the glass windows surrounding his office. "Why aren't we writing longer ones, that was my question!" He quickly corrected, waving cheeringly at the man before he dropped his hand down, shaking his head.

"I know, right.." It seemed as if Chanyeol would've agreed that the Earth is flat and the sky is green if it meant to agree with Baekhyun. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, Sehun left them to be without another word, and Baekhyun beamed.

"I know, Channie! You're so smart. Isn't he the cutest, Kyung?" But when he turned around to face his partner, Kyungsoo was already walking down to his office, minding his own business.

"Oh, we can have a cup of coffee at your office, or at my office if you'd like.." Chanyeol trailed off, both of them standing in the middle of the way to their respective cubicles, but one of them awkwardly obvious with his nervousness.

Baekhyun smiled softly at him, before looking back at Kyungsoo who was stopped on his way over there. "Let's just go to your office, hm. I think that Kyungsoo would like his privacy for a while."

And Chanyeol didn't understand where that wink came from, but he was glad it did because seeing suave Baekhyun did all kind of things to his poor heart.

 

~*~

 

"Kyungsoo?"

"No can do, Seok!"

"But! You didn't ever hear what I had to say!" The man pouted cutely, and Kyungsoo laughed, still walking.

"You need a favor, and I don't have time for it!"

He failed to see Jongdae kicking Minseok's shin on the mention of not having time, and the oldest furrowing his eyebrows at the kick, before smirking darkly. "Oh, you don't have time for me, right?"

"Mhm!"

"Because you have things to do, right?"

Jongdae stifled his laugh behind his palm, as Minseok continued to confuse him. "Whatever you say, Seok."

"Well, have fun with your... work, Kyung!"

And when he stood in front of their shared office, and looked back to his colleagues, he was left feeling confused. But they scampered back to work, so with another shrug, he twisted the doorknob, entering the pitch black room.

But before he could turn on the light, there was a light chuckle, followed by steps coming closer from the general direction of his desk. "Baek?" He tried, still not turning on the lights—why, really?—and when the voice chuckled again, he reached for his gun strapped to his belt.

The voice stopped in front of him, breathing into his space, and he felt a light breathing on his cheek. He stood there frozen, waiting for anything to happen—being ready to take the punch or something along the way—but the breathing stopped at his lips. Instead of feeling them pressed against his like he thought they would, he felt a shiver running down his spine as the moist lips kissed the corner of his lips.

"What—?"

"Hello, Officer!"

Kyungsoo reached for the light, the blinding artificial light literally making him see white for a second, before his eyes got accustomed to it, a smirking Jongin standing before him, inches taller than him.

"Jongin? What are you doing here?" Kyungsoo looked behind him, seeing the doors already closed, praying that he doesn't get in trouble for having a civilian at his office without an obvious reason of why to.

"I have a problem, Officer." When he turned around on Jongin's voice, he checked his face first, before feeling around his torso and arms. "What happened? Are you hurt?" He still failed to hear the tone of Jongin's voice, and his innuendo appeal. 

But Jongin pouted, giving him the best puppy eyes, as he took one of Kyungsoo's hands and pulled him to his desk. He was sitting in the next moment, and the things still didn't add up in Kyungsoo's book of worry.

"I was hurt before.." The officer jumped at that, but Jongin pushed him down again, "But I'm better now."

"Who hurt you? Tell me names, I'm on it!" Kyungsoo rummaged his desk for a pen and paper, but Jongin circled his chair, leaning down from behind to chuckle in his ear. "Nobody hurt me, Officer.. Nobody but you.."

Kyungsoo stopped whatever he was doing, "Me?" He asked instead, generally surprised.

Jongin nodded at his cheek, nuzzling into the soft skin with closed eyes, "You made me wait for you.. for so long.. Officer!" The way his title rolled off the younger's tongue still did wonders to his system, and Kyungsoo took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, but I had work and I—"

But the student wasn't listening, instead groping his shoulders, giving him a couple of squeezes. He still had a power over Kyungsoo, clearly. "You know, the last time we had sex, I actually wanted to come here, and see it for myself.."

He walked along the office, going for the wall with different pictures of both him and Baekhyun with different people—going from their whole station to the individual shots with celebrities they guarded over the years, and even one with their Chief and the President. "Wow, you actually met the President?!"

"Yeah. Neat guy." Kyungsoo answered short and curt, "But why would you come here?"

Jongin thought for a moment—you could see the power in his stance, in his walk, and Kyungsoo lost himself in those broad shoulders and perky butt for a moment. Before the perky butt turned around, smirking openly, "So that I could see where you can bend me over and fuck?"

Kyungsoo was shifting in his seat when Jongin crossed the room in two big steps, swirling his chair around and dropping to his knees on the carpeted floor. "And guess where are we starting at," 

He untucked Kyungsoo's shirt, coming closer to the zipper that dangled between the folds of his pants, taking it down and unbuttoning the black button from his slacks with the other hand. His pants were opened in matter of seconds, and before Kyungsoo could oppose, Jongin's head was pressed against his slowly-hardening cock.

"Jong! Somebody could walk in.. and then—"

"Then let me make you scream so everybody could hear you!" And he was serious, because in the next moment his boxers were pushed down out of the way, and Jongin's hands fisted tightly around the shaft.

He started pumping with one hand, squeezing the hardening shaft, as his other hand sprawled over the top part of Kyungsoo's thigh, riling him up. "Do you like this? Knowing that the whole station could hear you moan and groan, just because of my lips?"

Kyungsoo buckled up, groaning loudly when those plump lips closed in around him, licking onto his slit, before sucking the head. Jongin's lips were moist and outstretched around the slit, and Kyungsoo twitched at the sight.

"You taste so good, Officer Do! So good," Jongin mewled at his cock-head, before licking the underside, and sprawling his tongue flat on the protruding vein he's found there. His hand hasn't stopped either, pumping from the base to the top, making it rock hard in matter of moments.

"Nobody could make you hard so fast.. nobody but me!" Jongin warned, as his mouth finally stretched around the head, swallowing down. His cheeks were hot and smoldering around his cock, and Kyungsoo buckled into it.

But Jongin didn't mind it, swallowing around it, humming at the pleasant fullness that filled up his mouth quite nicely. His hand stopped pumping, only holding the base of Kyungsoo's cock, as his mouth sucked around the tip, the slurping sound only adding up to the fuel in both of their stomachs.

While on the other hand, Kyungsoo didn't even think about thin walls of his office and the fact that his partner could come back and barge in without asking in any moment now.

Instead, he carded his hand through the soft locks on Jongin's head, pulling at his roots with every hard suck upwards his shaft. "You take me so good," He wasn't the one to praise so often, but this was mind-blowing, and he couldn't help but think about other things he could do to the younger in a situation like this.

Jongin hummed at the back of his throat, looking up ever so often, bating his long lashes at being praised. So Kyungsoo tried again, "Like you want nothing more than the taste of my cock," Jongin moaned muffled, "Being a cock-slut just for your Officer, right?" Jongin nodded around the mouthful, popping the cock out. 

"Just for you, Soo.." But when Kyungsoo pulled at his hair, he hissed and corrected through clenched teeth, "Only for my Officer Do!"

"Good boy! Now stand up, baby." 

Jongin licked the beads of pre-cum glistening at the cock-head, before standing up just in time for Kyungsoo to grope his butt, pulling him closer to his face. "What do you want now, baby?"

The younger pretended to think, watching as Kyungsoo nuzzled at his stomach, nudging his prominent bulge with his chin. "Whatever my favorite Officer wants me to do.."

Kyungsoo hummed under his breath, mouthing at the front of his pants, bathing in the sweet moan that slipped past Jongin's lips. The younger licked the corners of his lips, dragging the tongue over the swollen flesh, as Kyungsoo felt his fingers dragging over his nape. "Officer.."

"Yes, baby?"

"Can we.." He trailed off, waiting for Kyungsoo to take the hint and do something.. anything!

But the Officer wasn't a kind soul, apparently, for he reached for his navel with both thumbs, dragging them under his shirt and over his heated skin, lowering his lips down lower to mouth at his cock-head instead.

"Soo.." Jongin moaned breathlessly, dropping his head back and closing his eyes. Kyungsoo felt Jongin twitching under his lips when his hands moved up the torso, going over his abs and over his perked up nipples. He knew their taste, so he reached for his shirt, pushing it up to pool under his armpits, and straightened up in the seat.

The first felt firm and cold against his tongue, so he rolled it between his lips, feeling it hardening some more. When he moved to the next one, Jongin pulled at his roots, tearing him away.

"Fuck me! Now!" 

He didn't need to shout, but Kyungsoo still bit hard on the other perky bud, rolling his teeth softly around it. When he palmed him over the jeans, he was rock hard, and Kyungsoo himself couldn't wait any longer.

So he stood up on wobbly legs from the chair, pushing Jongin's shirt off and all the while he grabbed it and took it off, Kyungsoo worked on the zipper, pulling the jeans down too.

"Going commando, I see.." He trailed off after being surprised when Jongin's cock sprung up and hit the bottom of his abs with a smack.

"Let's just say that I knew I was about to see my favorite Officer.."

Kyungsoo smirked at the answer, enjoying the view some more. He didn't need to ask, for he knew that Jongin liked when he was the one inferior in the whole deal, being manhandled and worked up until he was blowing his load untouched.

So Kyungsoo did just that, pushing the younger around and down onto the top of his desk. "Fuck, it's cold.." Jongin shivered detectably at the coolness of the wood, laying down on his right cheek next.

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo stood behind him, pumping lazily at his shaft, soaking up the magnificent sight for him to behold. The younger was all straight lines and sharp angles, and he couldn't wait to be buried between his folds.

His lips were sound pressed along Jongin's shoulder in the next moment, feeling him shiver under his ministrations, pulling them over his nape, leaving a wet kiss there too. "Soo, I really need you!"

But he wasn't listening to his orders, because for one - Jongin wasn't the one in charge now—he was—and for two - he missed this skin with goosebumps covering the succulent parts so much.

His lips moved around, covering the skin with red marks all the way down to the two dips right above his juicy cheeks, and Kyungsoo smirked at the whine.

"Fuck! Me!" He emphasized every word, wiggling his butt in Kyungsoo's face, and the elder realized his mistake. 

"Oh, do you want me to eat you out?" He lowered down, pushing the cheeks apart, and releasing a soft breath at the exposed part of the other, feeling him shiver. 

Jongin couldn't complain, as he felt two fingers entering him from behind, Kyungsoo previously coating them with enough spit.

He was three fingers in, but Kyungsoo still nipped at the exposed skin, licking between his tightly-pulled balls and his hole, relishing in the way Jongin sucked in his teeth, hissing through the pleasure.

"Do you like that?"

"Yes! God, yes!" 

Kyungsoo pulled his mouth out, lowering down to lick at the heated rim, before fisting his cock and smearing the pre-cum all over the shaft. "We don't have lube, so I'm sorry for this."

So he held the cock at the base, lining it up with Jongin's twitching hole, before easing in, both of them moaning inaudible at the back of their throats.

Kyungsoo bottomed out, feeling up Jongin's cheeks as the younger got used to the stretch. He braced himself on his forearms, looking over his shoulder, and nodding softly for Kyungsoo to move.

And he pulled out.

"Fuck!" Jongin moaned at the tight and long drag, hiccupping with every thrust that Kyungsoo made. The elder kept his hands on his hips, pushing out only to grind back in, gasping for air.

Jongin shivered with every push and pull, feeling the ridges of his cock, before Kyungsoo stopped with only his cock-head staying in.

"What are—?" But he was cut off when Kyungsoo pistoled back in, making him scream.

He was merciless, pushing deep and hard, not giving Jongin the time to even breathe. The younger fell back on his cheek, the whole desk shaking and moving at every thrust, as he gasped for air, hands clawing at the flatness.

"Fuck! There! There!" Jongin screamed again, and Kyungsoo didn't even think about the whole Station hearing them. Instead, he pushed back out, leaving only his head in, before slamming back in.

He was being pushed and pushed at the soft spot of nerves, and white clouded Jongin's brain. Kyungsoo couldn't stop, not when Jongin was moaning and groaning, cursing under his breath at the every drag of his cock; moaning his name so heavenly.

He was twitching, feeling his release near, hot under his collar. Jongin forgot to take off his shirt earlier, and Kyungsoo hooked two fingers under the fold, feeling the sweat gathering around.

But he was still fast, fucking him raw and open, loving how Jongin's legs gave up; the younger only laying down over the table-top.

"Who fucks you the best?"

"Officer Do! Only Officer Do!" Jongin screamed wantonly, pushing back as much as he could, before Kyungsoo grabbed his shoulder, raising him. This way, Jongin was pierced on his cock deeper, and his eyes rolled back to his head.

"Please, please!"

"We use our words, baby." Kyungsoo whispered at his ear, licking up the earlobe. He had a tight hold around his waist, keeping him close and umoving.

Jongin grabbed him by his nape from the front, pulling his face close to his face, when Kyungsoo felt those lips on his own for the first time tonight. Jongin gasped in his mouth, kissing into the hot cavern, licking everything he could.

Kyungsoo hasn't stopped fucking him, making him twitch and hiccup with each thrust. "Fuck, you are so good, baby.." He whispered at his lips, moving them over to his neck, sucking and licking the sweaty skin he found there.

He left the pinkish red mark that was sure to blossom in something purple, before dragging his lips to meet Jongin's again.

He changed the rhythm, slowing down only to have Jongin whine at his ear, pushing his hips back to meet his long drags. "Fuck me! Kyungsoo!" And he sounded like a child throwing tantrum, so Kyungsoo took pity, pushing him down over the table once again.

Jongin was pushed back, spreading his legs in the same time as his hands grabbed his cheeks, pushing them apart, revealing the way they were still connected; Kyungsoo enjoying the puckering rim feeling hot under his thumb.

So he pushed back in, hitting his spot dead on, before grinding down, draping his front over Jongin's back. "Do you know how naughty you were for coming here tonight? Are you that much of a slut, wanting everyone to hear you screaming my name?"

Jongin moaned at the hard thrust, being send forward on the desk, as Kyungsoo continued lowly at his ear, "Do you really like being my slut so much?"

"Only for you!"

"For whom?" Kyungsoo dragged his cock out, relishing on the puckering rim fluttering at nothing, before shoving his fingers in instead. It's not the same as having his cock buried deep, and Jongin felt it too.

So the younger compliance instead, "I'm your slut! I'm the slut for your cock, Kyungsoo! Only for you," He's blabbering by now, spit covering his chin and Kyungsoo pushed up, licking his jawline all the way up to his lips.

He pulled at the lower one with his teeth, as his fingers are replaced with his cock, and this time—he didn't slow down.

Jongin's gasping for air, mewling hotly, as the cock dragged out, pushing back in, relishing in the feel of Kyungsoo's hot muscle breaking him in two.

"Fuck, fuck, fuuuck!" He tried to fist his cock, but Kyungsoo slapped his hand away, licking up his spine instead.

"Only good boys come from touching! You're gonna come from my cock only!"

"Yes, Officer!" Jongin moaned loudly, probably alarming the whole station, before pushing back, feeling his member twitch at the authority. 

Kyungsoo felt his blunt cock-head hitting him over and over, and was just on a verge of blowing out. But he postponed it a bit longer, waiting for Jongin to come first.

And the younger chocked up a tightly held breath, hiccupping as he pushed his hips back, burying his cock deeper, coming with a strangled breath.

Jongin's hole twitched at every thrust, as Kyungsoo spread his hand over Jongin's back, moving them underneath to tick his buds instead.

The younger splashed the desk underneath them, coming long and hard, white blurring his vision. He was groggy and well-spent, and just as he grinded back, Kyungsoo pushed deep, releasing too, with a low hiss leaving his lips.

He dragged the softening shaft a couple of times, making Jongin twitch and shiver until they rode their peeks out, slowing it down.

"Wow.." Kyungsoo trailed off, pushing his member out of the other, but not pulling away. Instead, he kissed down the other's goosebumps-covered skin, licking the ridges of his spine, before halting at his cheeks and spreading them apart. He licked the line from his balls, over his perineum, before slurping at the loose hole, licking into the heat with his flat tongue.

He felt the younger shivering deliciously under his lips, so he licked the rim around.

"Not fair, I want to taste you too," Jongin stood up, Kyungsoo helping him in turning around, as they kissed and hugged.

"Aren't you glad I came?" Jongin whispered at his lips, and Kyungsoo mentally thanked for both of those things.

"Let's get you dressed. I don't want anyone to see you like that." Kyungsoo bent down to search for the younger's clothes, feeling his own cotton shirt sticking to his back.

"I think we both need to shower," He heard Jongin commenting, and when he looked up, the younger was leaning on the desk, with his hands on each side of his lushes thighs.

"It's a good thing we're going home then," He dressed him again, putting everything back in place, before being pulled to Jongin's lips, the younger kissing him deeply.

"I love you, Soo.."

"I love you, too, Jong!"

Jongin giggled, actually giggled, looking down to his pants, and the slight wet spot on the front of it, before looking up through his lashes. "Happy anniversary, baby.."

"I knew you'd do something crazy for our anniversary, but this..." Kyungsoo trailed off, waiting for Jongin to collect the rest of his stuff.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm still spontaneous, or you'd get bored of me," 

"Never, my love!" Kyungsoo turned off the lights, checking again whether the younger was presentable, before scurrying back to clean the mess they made.

Jongin followed him with kind eyes, and even softer smile, waiting for him to dispose the dirtied tissues in the trash-bin.

Kyungsoo kissed him again, nibbling at the bottom lip, before taking his hand and pulling him out, "Let's go."

"Oh, Kyung, I see that your anniversary went well.." Baekhyun commented on their way out, the little tease standing at the threshold of Chanyeol's office with crossed arms over his chest, and Kyungsoo promptly rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and you still haven't fucked poor Chanyeol!" And with that, they're out of the station, crossing the road to their car.

Jongin entered first, waiting for Kyungsoo to get in too, taking his free hand that he mostly didn't use during driving. "I can't believe it's been a year already." Jongin intertwined their fingers, feeling the warm palm of Kyungsoo's hand.

Kyungsoo chuckled at that, kissing the back of his hand, as he started the engine, driving away. "I know.. but I wouldn't change anything when it comes to us."

He glanced at Jongin who shied away, ducking his head down. "I really do love you, Officer Do."

"And I really do love you, Do Jongin!" 

Kyungsoo used the name specifically to make Jongin giggle cutely, knowing it was his idea to marry into his surname when they get to that part in their relationship. Kyungsoo wants to give him everything, and he thinks—no, he knows that they would make that step soon, if we were to judge by the velvet box that's been scraping at his inner pocket for quite some time now.

But for now, he turned to his boyfriend, looking at him softly. "Where to, baby?"

And Jongin beamed. "Let's go home!"


End file.
